


Only Human

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Adult!Dipper, Angst, Human!Bill, M/M, New Relationship, argument, sad dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: Bill and Dipper get in a fight about Dippers limitations, a bit of Angst ensues





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first Gravity Falls fic. The main insporation for this was the song Human by Christina Perri. It kinda becomes a bit obvious.

“Look Pine-tree, all I’m saying is that maybe you need to try harder.” Bill stated, raising his arms in the air in a W like position.  
“No Bill you don’t understand! Humans aren’t like whatever the hell you are! We have limits, we get hurt, we have breaking points! I can do a lot but somethings aren’t humanly possible!” Dipper says back exasperated, pointing a finger in Bills face. Bill widens his eye in surprise, the other being covered by an eye patch, Dipper rarely got this upset; let alone about something so unimportant.  
“Look Pine-tree, there’s no need to get so fired up about this. It’s not that import-“  
“Not that important!? Listen here Cipher, this is pretty damn important! If you don’t understand my limits you could get me killed! Okay?! I can hold my breath for 15 seconds, did you know that?! Pretty damn important I’d say!” Dipper yells, getting into Bills face so that he can see almost every detail. Dippers eyes are cold and dull, his birthmark slightly visible under his bangs and his tone almost makes Bill flinch.  
“Listen Dip-“ Bill tried to say only to get cut off again.  
“Don’t use that name to try and calm me down! You need to stop acting like this conversation isn’t important Bill! Unlike you I can feel pain, when I bite my tongue or skin my arm it affects me because humans feel pain! I can stay awake for days but it still affects me, it makes things kind of hard. You practically tortured Ford because you didn’t understand that, the only reason me and Mabel won against you in her puppet play was because my body was running on so little sleep! Get that through your head Cipher!” Dipper snarls, stabbing his finger into Bills forehead to further emphasize his point. Bill just stands in silence, observing Dippers eyes go from cold daggers to almost welling with tears.  
“I can fake a smile or force a laugh, I’ve done that so many times. You can usually tell somethings wrong though, but I still try because I know you consider emotions a weakness. I play a stupid role for you, your puppet, I do so much for you because that’s what you ask of me. I give you everything, I can do so much,” Dipper sighs, shutting his eyes forcefully and taking a step back from Bill. After taking a minute to regain his composure Dipper continues. “but I’m only human. I bleed when I trip and fall, my mind crashes and breaks down sometimes because your words ring in my head while they feel like knives in my heart. You build me up only to practically rip me apart! You have to understand I’m only human.” Dipper pleads, staring at Cipher with an unknown emotion in his eyes.  
“Pine-tree, I didn’t realize this meant so much to you...” Bill trails off, trying to think of the right thing to say.  
“To me? Really Bill? Only matters to me? It should matter to you too! Don’t you care if I die?” Dipper asks, tears welling up in his eyes again as he thinks of how little the person he loves would care about him dying.  
“What!? No no no no-“ Bill realizes he said the wrong thing and desperately tries to fix it before being cut off again.  
“I can function so well, I try to, for you. I try and hold the weight of both of our worlds because I know that’s what you need. I try to be your everything. You never think I can’t do it. You never think I can’t get through it...” Dipper stops, feeling tears run down his cheek. When did he start crying? Both of them think, Bill desperately trying to fix what he’s done.  
“Mason. I do care if you die, your my whole world. You mean more to me than anything else I’ve ever known.” Bill says, stepping forward and cupping Dippers head in his hands.  
“The why do you put me through hell?” Dipper whispers, Bill takes a step back his eye widening and eyebrows raising.  
“I-“ Bill tries to speak but finds nothing will come out of his mouth.  
“I’m only human,” Dipper cries, tears streaming down his cheeks freely now.  
“I bleed when you push me down! I crash and breakdown like some kind of machine! Your words are like knives in my heart as they ring in my head Bill! I love you! But I’m only human,” Dipper wails, Bill is taken aback. Without thinking he steps towards Dipper and puts his arms around him.  
“You are not just a human. Bill whispers, trying so hard to understand what to do.  
“I’m just a puny little human compared to someone as powerful as you.” Dipper sobs, burying his face in Bills shoulder.  
“Not to me you aren’t. I’m sorry I never understood this before, thank you for explaining.” Bill says, rubbing Dippers back soothingly.  
“I’m sorry that I can’t take very much until it breaks me and I’ve had enough.” Dipper whispers, getting his voice back under control although tears still stream down his face.  
“You may be only human, and bleed when you fall down but I will always be there to help you up. You may crash and break down but I will still build you back up again. You may sometimes feel like my words are knives but I promise that I’ll try and keep the blade dull. For you, I want to try and be human.” Bill says calmly, squeezing Dipper a little bit closer. They stood that way for awhile in their living room, Bill still in his fancy suit and Dipper sporting his simple pyjamas. They still had a lot go learn about each other but they were willing to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks are greatly appreciated!


End file.
